Why ME?
by Domaaan
Summary: Cindy and Riley have finally found love together. But, will this love last? RxC HxJ Mx? My very first FANfiction
1. Fear

**Hi everyone, my name is Dorian and I'm new to writing fanfiction. I've been reading them though and I've decided to give it a shot. Leave some reviews and some helpful criticism so that I may better this story and future stories that I may have. Thanks again and welcome.**

Chapter 1

 **Cindy**

" If I catch that fucking nigger in my house again your ass is gonna be off the wheel!" Cindy's father shouted as he slammed her door.

Cindy ran to her bed and collapsed on it, letting out a torrent of tears." Its just not fair" She thought. She always wondered why her parents had such a problem with African-Americans. But she knew for sure that they had a problem with Riley. They hated him and when they noticed their daughter growing attached to the 16 year old, they quickly banned her from seeing him.

She couldn't tell at first what kept her around him. They started off as rivals and she told herself that she wouldn't ever forgive him for what he said about her mother. As the years passed though, she could feel herself getting somewhat attached to the boy with the cornrows. Now she knew it was love.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated and she automatically knew who it was:

 **Riley:** Aye C, you good?

 **Cindy:** Yeah bby, just frustrated!

 **Riley:** Don't even sweat it C, you know they can't seperate us for too long...He not still hitting u though right.

 **Cindy:** No bby, I just wish I could see u how I want to.

 **Riley:** Ite, well im headed to practice. I love you C- murph

 **Cindy:** I love you too Reezy.

Cindy knew he meant it, which is why she loved him. Her and Riley were almost seniors, but she knew that if she let her parents stop her now, that would be the end of them.

For the moment though, she knew all she really could do is sleep. The entire altercation that happened really put a strain on her emotionally. "One day reezy, we'll be together." She said as the drowsiness took over her body.

" I promise"

 **Riley**

As he pulled into the driveway he couldn't help but think about Cindy. The whole situation was depressing to him and he knew he had to figure out a way to be with her. But, for the time being he had to focus on basketball. He played shooting guard for Woodcrest High, and they had a big game coming up against their rivals.

As he walked up the stairs, he accidently ran into Jazmine coming out of Huey's room.

" Ohh sorry about that Riley, me and Huey were just..umm..s-studying." She stuttered. Riley looked her up and down. He already knew the game and he been found out about what Jasmine and Huey did during their 'study time'.

"Yea yea, mulatto im sure that math homework got your cheeks red like that". He snickered. As soon as Jasmine heard that, she quickly speed walked out the door, leaving it half open. " That girl is something else." He thought to himself. He decided to peek in the room at his brother to see the true damage that had been done.

" It's cool to knock, if that's alright with you. " The 18 year old said with the same huge afro.

" Whatever nigga, just make sure you don't kill that girl". laughed Riley

"Nah, she doing a pretty good job at handling this, even though we haven't done anything" retorted Huey.

"But how are you and the white girl doing" ,said huey looking over at his brother with a raised eyebrow from the bed. Immediately after he said that, Riley felt himself tense up.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business, always on my goddamn nuts, " He shouted as he stormed out of the room. He didn't mean to yell at his brother, but he was frustrated at how he just couldn't find a way to keep them together. But he knew he had to find a way. He loved Cindy way to much to just let her go. On the ride to practice he swore he would, no matter the cost.

" I promise C-murph"

"What the hell is going on today Riley, you missed David was wide open" said Coach Craig.

He knew his game was off, but he could barely concentrate with Cindy on his mind. Thankfully practice was almost over so he could shower and go home. But, as he entered the locker room he was met with a particular girl he didn't want to see..

"Wassup Reezy" said Trinity. The minute he saw her, he curled up his nose. 'Is this hoe fareal' he asked himself. She was the head cheerleader for the school and everybody( including Cindy) knew about her lustful ways. Riley himself knew this better than everybody and tried to stay as far away as possible from the girl so, instead of confronting her, he decided to walk straight in the locker room.

" You still won't admit it to yourself huh" said Trinity with a smirk." I know you want some more of this kitty"

"Whatchu in here for hoe don't you got some dick to go suck." Chuckled Riley

"Aww that's cute, it's funny though how you weren't saying that a couple weeks ago." said Trinity with a devious grin on her face. "It would be a shame if Cindy had to find out about our little encounter".

'God this bitch' he thought. " Trinity I told you we done iight, I don't wanna be seen with you" said Riley with as much malice as his tired body could muster.

"Nah nigga we done when I say we are and I need a ride home tonight so you might wanna hurry up before I send a little birdy to report back to your little white heifer." Said Trinity. She knew she had him with that one.

While he wanted to tell the bitch off, deep down he knew she would really do it. A couple weeks ago, Riley and Trinity slept together. While he dozed off, she took multiple pics of the two.

When Riley found out, he was heated, but knew he couldn't do anything about it. Though he tried to avoid her during school, that proved to be extremely hard since he was the school's star basketball player.

After exiting the gym ,Riley made their way over to the car. He contemplated driving up to the school and actually giving the girl a ride. But he knew he didn't have a choice,

"Yea I knew you couldn't resist this" Trinity said with that same devious smile on her face. "It's okay babe why go for white chocolate when you can have caramel."

She leaned over and straddled him in the driver's seat. "What the hell you doing." Said Riley trying to will the girl off of him. She had already begun to slide her panties to the side and his member was already out. She began to plant soft kisses on his neck. He tried to fight the battle with his mind but his body had already lost.

"Mmhm you was already ready for me huh but don't worry I'll be gentlllle" she said with a moan as she slid herself down on Riley's cock.

'I'm sorry Cindy' he thought. He knew what he was doing was wrong and he knew he could stop it. But, at the same time he knew he would lose her in the process.

"Ohh yeaaa reezy babe right there", Trinity moaned as she began to bounce, rocking the car in the process.

'I gotta stop this shit' Riley thought. 'Hopefully Cindy is gonna forgive me if she finds out'

Hopefully…

 **Cindy**

 **Bzzzzzz….**

 **Bzzzzz…**

 **Bzzzzz…**

 **Bzzzzzz..**

'What the fuck is that sound'

Cindy rolled over in her bed and checked her alarm clock. **6:45.** 'Who the hell calling me this early on a Saturday?' She thought. As she squinted to adjust her eyes to the darkness, she finally made out the words; **YUNG REEZy.** She smiled despite being dead tired. She missed him more than anybody right now.

 **Riley:** Wassup C, what you was up to?

 **Cindy:** Not tryna sleep or nun why wassup?

 **Riley:** You think you could sneak out? I'm outside

 **Cindy:** Of course reez. See you in 20

 **Riley:** ite

She got out of her bed and stretched. 'Today's gonna be a great day' She thought to herself and couldn't help but smile. She quickly took an in and out shower, threw on some tights and one of her numerous basketball jerseys, and tied her hair in a ponytail. She made sure to be extremely quiet as she left, but zoomed to Riley's car as she left.

"Whats good C, how you been" Said Riley smiling as he sped down the street. She was glad he managed to get her out of the house. They'd be able to chill together until it was game time.

"I been real worried bout you Cindy and I just wanted to make sure you g-"said Riley before he was cut off by the blond.

"Shutup nigga nomore words" said Cindy as she deepened the kiss. She missed him too much and didn't feel like talking. She just wanted to get back to the house to be with Riley.

She didn't want to be anywhere else but here, right with him. Deep down though she worried if they were actually meant to be. It hurt her that people couldn't see the good in Riley like she did

'If only they knew' She thought

"Damn girl I didn't know you was gon be all on reezy like that" " It's all good I expected that" teased Riley.

" Yea yea whatever nigga that's just a thank you" said Cindy slightly blushing. He always knew how to get under skin. But at the same time he was the only one who could make her happy all the time.

"What made you get me out the house though Reez" she asked. While she knew the reason, there was always another motive behind what Riley did. Something had to be up.

" I can't wanna chill with my main bitch" He said laughing loudly

"Shut da hell up" replied Cindy. " I'm serious though why you can't just tell me,"

"Nah it's a surprise for later today"grinned Riley.

Cindy looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. 'What was this nigga planning' she thought. She remembered the last time he surprised her and she couldn't help but blush to herself. Her parents were gone for a couple of weeks and Riley had basically slept by her house during the weeks.

What really made her blush was what they did during those two weeks. She didn't know Riley could be that nasty….

"To tell you da truth I kinda just wanted to chill at the crib with you C" said Riley looking over at Cindy in the passenger seat.

'Why does he have to look at me like that' she thought. With those big maroon eyes and that youthful face. Then to make it worse, ever since he started focusing on sports he got a new definition of muscle. I felt myself drooling over him and I think he noticed.

He looked back over at me and smirked. "Good thing we here cuz for a second I thought you was gonna attack me in this car."

"Nah my nigg I was just looking at that big ass bump on the side of your face" lied Cindy. 'It ain't gonna be that easy' she thought

"Wha- What bump oh hell nah!" Shouted Riley "Reezy gotta keep this face for the hoes ya know"

Cindy quickly turned around and grabbed the back of his cornrows "I know I better be your ONLY hoe!" " Just cuz you got C-murph don't mean you still won't get fucked up"

"Aye chill the fuck out I just got these cornrows done!" Said Riley as he grimaced in pain.

"You love me right Reezy!" Shouted Cindy playfully as she tugged at the younger boys braids.

"You know I do C stopped playing!"

"Aaaand I'm queen bitch riiight"

"Damn right!"

She smiled, "Don't you forget that" said Cindy satisfied with the answer blowing him a kiss.. They had already pulled into the driveway and started to grab the bags so they could get out.

"Funny cuz you wasn't saying that when we was-"

"What was that?!"she shouted reaching for his cornrows again

"Nun mane shit" Riley said trying to protect himself, recalling the intense pain from a couple of seconds ago. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she got out of the car.

" You can get the rest once you get upstairs" said Cindy smirking as she walked into the Freeman house and headed upstairs.

'Finally' she thought. As in finally out of that damn house and able to relax with people she cared about most.

'Thanks Reezy'

 _Chapter 2_

 **Huey**

"Ughh" groaned Huey from under the covers. He barely managed to get one eye open when he heard the door slam shut.

'It's to early for this shit' he thought. Suddenly he felt a body on top of him stir awake.

"Huey…" said the voice.

"Good Morning Jasmine"

"What are you doing up so early babe "asked Jasmine rubbing her eyes.

"Riley and his white girl just arrived" said Huey. He never knew what he saw in her or what she saw in him. But as long as she made him happy it didn't matter to him.

"Huey that's not nice" giggled Jasmine. She leaned up on his body and gave him a kiss before rolling over out of the bed. She bent over to grab her shorts and turned around smirking.

"You like what you see from behind Huey Freeman" Jasmine said lustfully.

Huey had to admit over the years that she had developed an eccentric body. He loved to study every curve on her body. Jasmine also broke out of her shell a while ago. She wasn't the cry baby anymore, though she was still very timid. Besides, they weren't kids anymore

"Why don't you come over here and let me show you" he said memorized.

She giggled before turning around and saying "That's too bad you got what you wanted last night."

With that she got up and walked to the bathroom. Huey's face returned to its permanent scowl and he begun to think about what he would do today.

'I need to get back to that Malcolm X bio I was reading last night' huey thought

But before he could finish that thought, he heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh god not these two" mumbled Huey. He already knew what was coming. 'In 5..4..3…..2…...1.

"Aye I hope yall ain't in here doing nun Mchater but im coming in anyway." Riley snickered before barging in the room.

"Ohh just got done waxing that ass huh yea I already knew it was a matter of time" Riley said with a smirk.

"I know that hoe got some bomb ass pussy"

"First off she's not a hoe, second what we do is nun of your business" retorted Huey

"Yea yea nigga if u say so" said Riley as he left the bedroom. As soon as he left, Cindy walked in almost with the same attitude.

"WHAT'S good Mchater a nigga missed you" Cindy said almost shouting.

"First of all, your not one of us and second could you get out of my damn room." said Huey trying his best to put on his best stare.

But before Cindy could reply, Jasmine came out of the bathroom wearing one of Hueys shirts. It looked huge on her because Huey himself had grown rather buff after years of training and deiting.

"OH my god JAZZY!" shrieked Cindy. She literally ran across the bed, nearly trampling Hueys body.

"You didn't say you'd be here"

"I know I'm sorry I came over here last night..uhh I-I mean we were studying um right Huey" Jasmine said almost questioningly glancing at Huey

He just looked at her and shrugged

" Yea I'll let you two get back to studying or whatever" giggled Cindy as she left the room.

"Finally" said Huey as Jasmine layed back on top of him.

 **Please leave reviews. I know this story has already started off really short but I just want to know how I'm doing so far. Thank you and I'll have more updates on the way.**


	2. Hard- ache

**Jazminepink: Thanks for the review. I was so excited when I got it. We actually will see a lot of interaction between Riley and her dad. lol lookout**

 **Chapter 2**

 **SMACK!**

"How could you do this shit ta me Riley after all da shit we been thru" shouted Cindy as she hit him with a crisp smack to the mouth

"C wait please he-"

"No fuck you we over I don't wanna see yuh ever nigga" said Cindy as she walked inside.

"Don't you mean nigger sweetie." cooed Mr. McPherson with a twisted grin. " That ape had no business being near you."

"Please wait I can fix this I swear!"

"Aw don't worry babe atleast you still have me" said Trinity as she grouped his dick. " I know you remember this right Cin- oops I mean Riley."

"Wait wait no"

I love you Reezy" Trinity said as she wrapped around him slowly turning into the snack ready to strike…

"OH Shit!" said Riley with a jolt as he woke up from his nightmare. He was still in shock . The last thing he remembered was being wrapped up by..

"That bitch" he mumbled. He leaned over and checked the time; it was 1:27. 'Damn' he thought. There was plenty of time until game time. He also remembered losing Cindy in his dream, which bothered him most. He had to do something about that shit...

"You iight Reezy" said a sleepy voice next to him. She rolled over to face him and snuggled on to him for warmth.

"Yea C im good just a bad dream" said Riley as he layed back down in bed.

"What was it about it Reez" yawned Cindy

"Uh you know some dumb shit bout Gangstalicious"

" But I thought that nigga was gay."

"Yea but um y-you know" Riley nervously stuttered

Cindy looked up at puzzled at him but still giggled because of his weird attitude.

"Aye yo bae I think imma catch a few more Z's dat cool wit u" Cindy said barely awake anyway.

"Of course C get your rest imma go check on grandad" Riley said getting out of bed kissing her on the forehead.

He really just felt like getting out of the room before getting asked more questions. Just the thought of Cindy finding out about Trinity would send him into a dark place and one way or another he had to find a way to drive the hoe out. He cared about that girl as much as himself.

"What you doing boy" asked Grandad

"Nuthin Grandad just thinking"

"Well what about son you looked stressed"

"Its about Cindy grandad" Riley started. " I love her but I had an affair with some hoe"

"And Im kinda scared about..."

"Ohhh stuck in a love triangle huh" said Grandad concerned.

"Yea something like that" said Riley. He knew what he had to do and that was tell her. But, this might be one of the biggest decision of his life. He needed Cindy in his life and without her it would fall apart. If only there was an easier way…

"Hey Grandaddy" said Cindy as she came down the stairs. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down next to him. 'I hope she can't see a nigga sweating' thought Riley.

"So whats going on yall was talking bout me" asked Cindy smirking.

"It's time boy" said Grandad with a sigh as he left out of the door. He knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Huh time for what? What the hell going on Riley" asked Cindy.

"You know I love you right C.."

"Yea of course but wassup"

"Uh nun you know Im ju-"

"Reezy tell me"

"Its not that big of a dea-"

"I'll understand babe just tell me" Cindy said with a small smile. But you could see the sadness in her big blue eyes. She knew something bad had happened. He couldn't bare it anymore and knew he had to tell her.

"Well last night me an-". But before he could finish Jazmine came running downstairs with Huey coming behind slowly.

"Hey what were you guys up to. I'm not interrupting am I?" said Jazmine almost yelling. 'Damn Jazz yous a lifesaver' thought Riley.

" Nah we wasn't really talking bout nun its cool" said Riley. He had never been that nervous about anything in his whole life. Then to make matters worse he already knew the end result of that decision, so he was glad something came to stop it. But, at the same time he knew he would eventually have to own up and tell her..

"Oh nothing just me and Huey wanted to know if you guys would be busy before the game" said Jazmine. Riley panned his eyes over to Huey to see a, What are you talking about look on his face. He couldn't help but breathe an extra sigh of relief. He suddenly felt a tug on his sleeve coming from Cindy who mouthed 'We'll finish this later' before turning back to talk to Jazmine.

" Hey Riley come in here" said Huey from the living room. ' What the hell does this nigga want' thought Riley. When he got in the room, he was surprised to see the same permanent scowl on his brothers face but his eyes seemed a shade softer.

"I know all about it Riley and Jazmine does too" said Huey looking him straight in the eye. The hell?

Wha- How nigga"

"I think you forget how Jazmine is friends with the cheerleaders so they tell her everything"

Riley tried to come up with some response but he knew he was caught.

"You might wanna come clean Riley before Trinity does it for you" said Huey

"I know I know. Im just scared nigga iont wanna lose her."

"Well your going to if u keep this from her."

"...Iight iight just stay up in here with me just in case she spazz."

"Hey! Jazmine could you bring Cindy in here." shouted Huey. The anxiety was building inside Riley so much that he felt woozy. He knew something was about to happen, he just didn't know what.

" Riley waz goin on fareal" said Cindy as she sat down next to him on the sofa. He hesitated before; glancing at Jazmine who lightly nodded her head.

" You know that girl uh Trinity"

"Yea wa about her" she said gripping the sofa.

"..Wwell you know some shit had happen and-

" Did you fuck her!" shouted Cindy standing up. Her blue eyes were cold and hard like daggers shooting into him.

"Cindy wait hold u-"

"DID YOU FUCK HER" she screamed almost at the top of her lungs. She was practically in his face now. Jazmine grabbed her but he knew she wouldn't be able to hold her back.

" Yes…" said Riley with his head down. He knew exactly what was co-.

 **CRUNCH.**

She broke her arm free from Jazmine and punched Riley square in his nose. When he first saw her, there was nothing but pain and hurt. But it quickly turned into anger that she spread to him.

"I TRUSTED you!"

He cheated….

" What about EVERYTHING we been through"

She trusted him….

" What about me! When were you going to think about me for once!"

It was over and he knew it...

 **CRUNCH**

That lick dropped him on a knees. 'What the hell you doing Huey!'he thought. His nose had to be broken because his face started to go numb. Hr tried to look up at her and see some kind of compassion and forgiveness but there was none.

Then what happen next broke his heart..

The tears came.

" M-m-maybe my dad was right. Your not good for me and you never were." Cindy said between sobs. With that she took off out of the house and left eveyone in a state of shock.

"

 **Whew lol an intense chapter for me. I hope you all enjoyed it and please please enjoy it. There will diffenently BE MORE coming on the way very very soon. Hopefully Riley finds a way to get cindy back..**

 **Hopefully before Trinity gets to her…..**


	3. Doubt

**Hey again Dorian here. Welcome to chapter 3. I'm really glad that people actually enjoy my story. Honestly I didn't think that people would actually give it a chance lol, but it turns out that people are actually really kind and thoughtful and I really appreciate it. So here is chapter 3.**

 **Jazmine**

There's no way that just happen..

No way she just said that….

But it did and the realization quickly dawned on the group of three as they started off at the open door. Only seconds before, Cindy basically broke Riley's nose and could have easily done worse. She knew before it happen that she wouldn't have been able to hold her back, especially in that state. Somewhere in her mind though, she kinda felt like he deserved it…

" What the FUCK" said Riley blood gushing from his nose. It was bad enough to begin to trickle through the towel and spot his shirt.

" You deserved this Riley and to be honest I was hoping she did worse" Huey said with a blank expression. Jazmine could feel herself laughing on the inside from the response but she knew that humor was the last emotion she should be feeling at the moment. On one side, Riley did come forward and tell the truth, but on the other he still kept this lie going on for god knows how long.

" Riley I think you should consider going af-"

" Shutup bitch I didn't ask you for help" Riley said as he ran upstairs to the bathroom, slamming the door. Jazmine was taken back by his attitude be she forced herself to understand because of the situation.

" I'm going to definitely fuck him up for that comment later" Huey said narrowing his eyes at the spot his brother once was.

She knew she had to find a way to get through to her. But ultimately she knew it was gonna be up to him. Their relationship had grown so strong and now it was…

 _Over._

 **Cindy**

She found herself dangerously out of breath after running nearly two blocks but couldn't force herself to stop. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought about what had just transpired..

He cheated on her..But of all bitches he did it with her. Riley knew how much she hated the bitch, and she still hadn't gotten the full story. All she knew was that it actually happened.

They actually fucked..behind her back.

Before she could continue to think more she felt her knee buckle as she fell on the ground. She didn't even have the strength to pick herself up, nevermind continue to run.

She could feel the constant vibrations coming from her pocket, and contemplated snatching her phone out and throwing it. But she'd regret that decision and she knew it

After laying on the ground for a couple more minutes, she sat up and dug the phone out of her pocket.

*21 missed calls* * 33 text messages*

"Damn Riley" Cindy said mumbling to herself. Why'd it have to be this way?

As she stood up she could feel her eyes watering but she had to force the tears back down. She'd never felt this helpless this before in her life. This COULDN'T be happening to her. Riley couldn't have betrayed her like that and not with that bitch.

'That bitch' thought Cindy. She could already imagine her fucking smirk at the game. But the fact of the matter is that she won. She stole her man. Then fucked him at that…

" I gotta get home" murmured Cindy as she could feel a fresh round of tears start to well up. She knew exactly who she'd have to call. And she knew exactly what he'd say to her. But at this moment she didn't have much of a choice..

"Hello...daddy"

"Oh God what is it this time."

"N-nothing it's just ya know I k-kinda need a ride cuz R-."

"Finally left you huh. He didn't deserve you Cynthia and now you can come back where you belong"

She had to bite back defiance and tears. How dare he say that..Back where she belongs? It made her sick thinking about what that meant." Yea you were so right about them. I'm at WoodCrest Park" choked Cindy. She was barely able to get the words out before she hung up the phone.

Deep down, she knew she had to find a way to let go but that'd be impossible. Riley and her have known each other for too long. They went through everything together. It couldn't end..not like this.

She found herself deep in thought when she heard a horn beep coming from nowhere but her father. He looked at her with a cheery smile but he knew underneath that was same redneck mentality.

Deep down she had hoped that he would come around eventually but she should've known better. Her dad wouldn't come around..ever. It wasn't something that she had to spend a time thinking about. The only thing truly on her mind was how she was going to fix things with Riley.

 **Hey guys I've been gone for a while but i promise im coming to update this story and start on all of my other stories that I've been working on. Also, short chapter I know**


End file.
